Un Complicado Amor
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Que sea amor no quiere decir que será fácil...
1. Un Día Especial

No se si recuerden esto:

_"Cuatro amigos combaten al mal, después de mucho tiempo de trabajar juntos nuevos sentimientos salen a luz, la historia de un complicado amor..."_

Lo escribí en el segundo capítulo de "Zona T", y la verdad... tenía una medio idea desde entonces, así que un día tome mi compu y ¡Tada! ¡Nuevo FF! ¡Espero les guste!

_**"Complicasiones Amorosas"**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 1: Un Día Especial**

Tres años en Bajoterra... toda su vida había cambiado, era mas alto, mas fuerte... había derrotado a grandes fuerzas malignas... descubierto nuevas cosas, nuevas emociones incluso, lo que lo llevo a la atracción de cierta chica, que durante mas de dos años simplemente fue su amiga.

Pero ahora, ahora todo eso es diferente, cinco meses, cinco gloriosos meses, por Dios... vida perfecta, pero... no es así esta historia, o si?

Cada noche desde su primer día, fue creándose una costumbre ¿Y, cual es esa se preguntan? Pues nada menos que un beso, un lento y apasionado beso. Sus largos paseos, sus lindos encuentros, y sus bellos momentos... ¿Quien podría pedir una relación mejor? Al menos, ninguno de los dos lo hacia... lastimosamente la historia no es como la que esta escrita en los cuentos de hadas. Algo inesperado, provoca grandes cambios en ella... e incluso, todo podría llegar a su final...

_**...**_

- Pronto, ya, sal, de, allí! - nuestro querido rastreador se había quedado atorado en un agujero cercano al refugio.

- ¿Crees que si pudiera hacerlo ya no lo habría hecho Eli?

- ¿Y que se supone que hacías?

- ¡Todo es culpa de las babosas! - Eli le dirigió una mirada picara a las babosas, estas solo rieron delatándose al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien Pronto, ahora ¡solooo! - Eli jalo a Pronto con demasiada fuerza lo que hizo que este volara por los aires.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Pronto! - después de eso se escucho un gran estruendo, haciendo que Eli colocara una cara de dolor ajeno.

- ¡Eli! - grito Pronto molesto.

- ¡Lo siento Pronto!

- ¿Qué paso Eli? - Trixie se acerco al lanzador

- Nada serio, solo problemas con Pronto...

- Lo dices como si fuera algo común - Eli la miro con ambas cejas levantadas y una sonrisita picara.

- Si tienes razón, no es algo nuevo... - esto hizo reír a ambos lanzadores.

- ¿Trix...?

- ¿Si...?

- ¿Cariño, quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo? - el se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¿Por qué, acaso no quieres ir?

- Claro que si, pero dijiste que no querías que lo nuestro fuese publico...

- Si lo dije, pero... - el la soltó y se alejo un poco poniendo una cara de tristeza.

- Esta bien vamos, pero primero algo...

- ¿Que es ese algo?

- Tengo que traer mi cámara ¿Esta bien?

- Claro ve yo te espero aquí

- Muy bien cariño vuelvo en un segundo - ella se acerco al Shane y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este solo la vio alejarse con una mirada perdida, como todo un enamorado.

- ¿Quién esta enamorado? - dijo Kord con una vocecita infantil y chillona.

- Ya basta Kord, tú ya sabes lo mío con Trixie...

- Es cierto, te puedo preguntar algo Eli?

- Claro Kord ¿que sucede?

- ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea que los demas no se enteren de que sales con Trixie?

- No lo se con exactitud, pero... no quiero ponerla en peligro... - Kord puso una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de Eli.

- Comprendo amigo pero... - en eso Trixie iba llegando.

- ¿De que hablan chicos?

- De nada importante Trixie, yo ya me voy para que esten solos tortolitos... - Kord se retiro mirandolos a ambos picaramente, estos solo se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Bien, a donde iremos?

- A donde quieres ir?

- No importa mientras este contigo - al oír esto Eli se aproximo a la pelirroja y la abrazo nuevamente, dandole un beso en la frente.

- Ok, entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Caverna Objetivo?

- Me parece bien cariño - sin más que decir ambos chicos se subieron en su respectiva meca-bestia, iban a paso lento, Trixie iba grabando el entorno y tomándole fotografías a Eli.

- Posa para la cámara cariño - el chico se volteo y le dirigio una mirada muy coqueta a la cámara que luego fue transferida a Trixie.

- ¿Como quede?

- Pues... perfecto - Trixie alineo su meca con la de su novio y le mostro la imagen.

- Tienes razón

- Claro que la tengo, mira ya casi llegamos - dijo la pelirroja señalando el frente.

- Si... te tengo una sorpresa cariño - comentó mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

- ¿Y cual es esa? - la chica lo miró con intriga.

- Si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa

- Eli... - protestó la chica.

- Cariño, solo espera y veras...

- Esta bien... - Trixie se bajo de su meca-bestia seguida por el Shane.

- ¿Cual es la sorpresa? - preguntó la chica con entusiasmo.

- Mi amor... - protestó el peli azul.

- Cariño solo dime que es y ya no te molestare

- Trix espera un poco...

- Tú eres muy difícil - dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos.

- Ya te lo mostrare ¿de acuerdo? - pronunció el lanzador colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la ojiverde.

- Esta bien...

- ¿Como así? Esta bien - dijo el Shane con cara de indiferencia. - ... o ¡Esta bien! - siguió con cara de alegría. - ... o, esta bien... - termino con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia? - Trixie lo miro pícaramente.

- Sabes de lo que te hablo mi niña traviesa - Eli comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y trompetillas por todos lados.

- Amor, ya... ya basta, por... por favor...! - entre risas y palabras logro decirlo, Eli solo continuo haciéndole cosquillas, cuando ella por fin pudo alejarse del Shane no paraba de reírse y sonreírle.

- Vez esa es la sonrisa que me gusta verte

- ¿Cuál, esta? - Trixie puso una cara tristona.

- ¿Segura...? - Eli le mostro sus manos en señal de ataque, ella solo sonrió para que no volviera a hacerle cosquillas, pero este no le creyó, sino que la siguió y ella corrió.

- Eli ya por favor - pero solo basto eso para que el la alcanzara.

- ¿Sabes que hago con las chicas como tu?

Entre medio de besos y risas los enamorados siguieron jugando, pero Trixie lo detuvo por un momento sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos, se fue acercando a el lentamente, Eli entendió que lo que ella quería era un beso serio, es decir; lento y apasionado, ella cerro sus ojos y el también lo hizo, pero Trixie lo engaño, cuando el cerro los ojos e iba inclinándose, ella se aparto y corrió un poco lejos del Shane.

El se dio cuenta unos segundos después, dio unas cuentas miradas circunferenciales al lugar y la vio escondida tras un árbol «_Ese cabello se me hace familiar»_ pensó el Shane.

- Oh, donde podrá estar Trixie, Burpy? - Trixie reconoció en su voz que el ya sabia su posición, el disimuladamente evito ver hacia aquel árbol, pero no pudo evitarlo, Trixie decidió mejor cambiar de lugar, miro hacia un lado y vio que no estaba, cuando iba a ver al otro lado, resulto que lo tenia parado al frente suyo, lo que le ocasiono un gran susto.

- Creo que tu me debes algo - dijo señalándola.

- Pues si lo quieres ven a buscarlo - Trixie nuevamente se le escapo al Shane.

- ¿Cómo es que hace eso Burpy? - la babosa solo se encogió de hombros, paso casi una hora hasta que pudo alcanzarla sin que ella se le escapara.

- Ahora no te me escaparas - el la tenía sujeta por ambos hombros con un poco de fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

- ¿Quieres apostar eso? - retó la ojiverde.

- Trix, mi amor ya me lo debes...

- Esta bien, pero solo porque yo también quiero besarte

Sin mas que decir el bajo sus manos hacia su cintura y la sujeto con fuerza, ella le sonrió y coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho y con la otra le acariciaba una mejilla, lentamente se fueron acercándose uno con otro, la que dio por inicio su entrelace de labios fue la pelirroja, e Eli lo devolvió complacidamente, después de un rato ella se fue alejando, pero el la sujeto por el hombro.

- Oye, me tuviste casi una hora persiguiéndote, no crees que merezco un poco mas?

El Shane le mando una sonrisa boba a la documentalista esta solo le levanto una ceja, pero comprendió lo que quería decirle, le sonrió y tomo nuevamente su posición anterior, a excepción de que esta vez la mano que antes tenia sobre su pecho ahora estaba rodeando parte de su cuello.

Esta vez Eli empezó besándola lentamente, y Trixie le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, a cada segundo iban aumentando su pasión y cercanía, después de una serie continua de besos mutuos Eli recibió una llamada, a la primera vez que sonó la escucho pero la ignoro, a la segunda vez Trixie se alejo de el, terminando su largo momento apasionado, pero el no quería que eso acabara.

- Eli tienes que contestar, puede ser importante - el le coloco cara de cachorro regañado pero no le funciono, así que mejor contesto la llamada, pero no la soltó completamente, aun tenia una de sus manos en su cintura.

Eli: Hola, aquí Shane quien habla?

Kord: Hola Eli, solo te llamaba para preguntarte si recuerdas donde esta mi llave inglesa

Eli: La tome prestada, esta en mi habitación, algo mas?

Kord: No Eli gracias, no interrumpo nada cierto?

Eli: Tu que crees?

Kord: Lo siento, Zane cambio y fuera

Eli: adiós Kord, Shane cambio y fuera

Eli solo rodo los ojos, habían interrumpido uno de los mejores de su vida solo para preguntar donde estaba una llave inglesa, obviamente no era algo importante, Trixie nuevamente se le escapo de sus manos, pero esta vez tomo una rueda de su lanzadora y burlonamente se la mostro al Shane.

- Trix no...por favor otra vez no amor...

Eli solo levanto la cabeza hacia arriba, con mucho cansancio, pera ella lo ignoro, nuevamente paso casi media hora hasta que casi logro tenerla, y digo casi porque su querida novia le iba a jugar una broma.

- Esta bien, pero tu me tenias una sorpresa cierto? - el Shane la miro confuso.

- Si... ¿pero...? - Eli a cada momento se le iba acercando con la intención de dejarla acorralada para que no escapara, pero el plan de la chica era que el se acercara a ella, pues eso completaria su bromita.

- Bueno... ¿puedes mostrármela?

- No, aún no - con eso Eli llego al punto estrategico donde Trixie queria que lo hiciera, una pequeña red lo sujeto por el pie levantandolo y poniendolo rapidamente de cabeza.

- !Amor! - protesto el Shane molesto.

Trixie no podia parar de reír, él había quedado a la altura exacta de los hombros de Trixie, ella se le acerco y le dio la pieza de la su lanzadora que le había quitado, el medio la coloco y la miro molesto.

- Mmm... lo siento...?

- Si, si tienes que sentirlo y mucho Trix, ade... - el iba a continuar hablando o más bien reclamandole, pero ella se apróximo lo suficiente para robarle un apasionado beso en los labios aún, encontrandose en la misma posición. (Imaginense a Eli de cabeza y Trixie besandolo... x3)

- Mmmm... - dijo el Shane, con eso se finalizo el beso. - ... pero aún me debes una explicación... de porque hiciste esto?!

Trixie se alejo de él, Eli se solto y callo al suelo dando un pequeño giro en el aire, mientras el hacia esto Trixie tomo su camara y finalizo su video, el Shane la vio y decidio preguntarle.

- Espera ¿gravaste esto?

- Sip. ¿Porqué, hay algún problema?

- Mmmm... no lo habrá si no lo subes a BabosaNet

- Entonces creo que estare en problemas...

- ¿Amor...? - el Shane no queria que subiera tal cosa, además se habían besado, y eso no debía ser publicado, por lo menos hasta ahora, el peliazul decidió usar eso como excusa.

- ¿Si, cariño?

- Mmmm... no puedes subir eso, ya que... - ella no lo dejo terminar.

- No me vengas con lo de que no puedo subirlo porque nos besamos, ya que solo edito esa parte y listo ¿Ok? - el sonrió.

- Esta bien... - al oír esto Trixie decidió tomar venganza.

- ¿Como así? Esta bien - dijo con cara de indiferencia. - ... o ¡Esta bien! - siguió con cara de alegría - ... o, esta bien...- termino con cara de aburrimiento, tal y como el lo había hecho antes, Eli comprendió el mensaje, pero... ¿Porque no continuar?

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia? - Trixie levanto ambas manos.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres saberla? - el chico comenzó a reír suavemente.

- Toushe... - ella sonrió y ambos rieron juntos.

Eli la guío hasta un árbol en forma de hongo, y ambos se recostaron en el mismo, el peliazul rodeo a la ojiverde con sus brazos y ella se arrecosto en su pecho.

- ¿Eli...? - el le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Si...? - la ojiverde lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el le sonrió.

- Claro, ¿que quieres saber? - se quedo un momento en silencio.

- No es nada, mejor olvidalo... - ella desvío la mirada, esto confundió al Shane.

- Que pasa cariño? - la ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, se lo pensó un poco y contesto.

- Nada, es algo tonto... olvídalo... - el le tomo el mentón con una mano y alineo la vista de la chica con la suya.

- ¿Dime que sucede? - ella sonrió.

- Solo olvídalo, no es importante...

- Para mi todo lo que dices es importante, dime cariño - lo que quería decirle probablemente arruinaría el momento, y esos no eran los planes de la ojiverde.

- Eli, solo olvídalo... ¿Si? - el le sonrió con ternura.

- Esta bien ¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa? - ella lo beso emocionada.

- ... mmm... tomare eso como un si... - ambos se pusieron de pie.

- ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Donde esta?! - Trixie parecía una niña de cinco años, esto hacia reír suavemente al Shane.

- Es algo que tú querías, y esta en un lugar... - ella lo miro pícaramente.

- Mmm... que interesante, sabes jámas me habría dado cuenta de eso por mi misma - el sonrió inocentemente.

- Ok, esta bien... ven aca - ella se dirigió hasta el peliazul.

- ¿Ahora que?

- Cierra los ojos...

- Ajamm... ¿que mas? - el se colocó frente a la chica, instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia los labios de la ojiverde _«Eli... no vayas por ahí... no lo hagas...» _se reprocho mentalmente.

- Espérame un momento, no vayas a abrir los ojos ¿Ok? - ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se fue hacia unos hongos jóvenes y saco una pequeña caja, estaba tiernamente decorada por el mismo, el color del papel era muy lindo, y además le había colocado un lazo que combinaba. Y una pequeña tarjetita que decia _"Te amo" _el chico se dirigió hasta ella, coloco la caja detrás de su espalda y sonrió como todo un enamorado.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos Trix - ella sonrió.

- ¿Que traes allí? - la ojiverde lo miro con intriga.

- Mmmm ¿algo? - el chico se acerco más a ella.

- Y que es ese algo? - ella se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Tu sorpresa...? - ella río suavemente y el también lo hizo.

- ¿Eli...?

- ¿Trix...?

Burpy desde el hombro del Shane rodó los ojos, la situación ya estaba aburriendolo, chillo y le indico al Shane que le diera el regalo de una vez! Este comprendió el mensaje y le entrego la caja, Trixie al verla lo primero que hizo fue tomarla emocionada, la coloco en el suelo, para luego degustar con lentitud los labios de su amado... después de largos y apasionados, se separaron para poder ver "La Gran Sorpresa".

- Toma, abrelo... espero que te guste... - ella sonrió y tomo su regalo de las manos del Shane, el cual en ese momento portaba un abundante rubor en sus mejillas.

La documentalista se sentó en una banca que estaba al par de ambos, coloco la caja sobre sus piernas y delicadamente comenzó a desenvolverla, Eli se sentó a su lado y la miro atentamente. Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio el contenido de la caja.

Aun seguía en shock, Eli sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta? - ella lo miro asombrada.

- ¡Me encanta! ¡¿Como lo conseguiste?!

_**Continuara...**_

¿Que fue lo que le regalo?

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo en donde aparecerá uno de mis "famosos" Oc's, pero hará su primera aparición mucho mas adelante... bueno eso creo... es que aun lo estoy decidiendo, creo que tal vez aparezca en el siguiente capitulo, de antemano les adelanto que su nombre es "Laila Wer".

Les contare algo que paso por mi mente cuando leía el capitulo para revisar la ortografía, de tanto beso se me ocurrió que tal vez podría llamar al cap: "Labios Descontrolados" XD

Un saludo especial a todos!

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


	2. El Primer Problema

_**Anteriormente...**_

_- Toma, abrelo...espero que te guste... - ella sonrió y tomo su regalo de las manos del Shane, el cual en ese momento portaba un abundante rubor en sus mejillas. _

_La documentalista se sentó en una banca que estaba al par de ambos, coloco la caja sobre sus piernas y delicadamente comenzó a desenvolverla, Eli se sentó a su lado y la miro atentamente. Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio el contenido de la caja._

_Aun seguía en shock, Eli sonrió. _

_- ¿Te gusta? - ella lo miro asombrada. _

_- ¡Me encanta! ¡¿Como lo conseguiste?!_

**Capitulo 2: El Primer Problema**

- Tengo mis contactos...

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En este disco estan digitalizadas las mejores funciones de video que existen!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió divertido.

- ¿Por que ries? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Me gusta verte asi - le dijo con ternura.

- Pues a mi me gustas tu - dijo la peliirroja con tono sentimental.

- ¿A si? - preguntó el haciéndose el tonto.

- ¿Que acaso no crees en lo que te digo? - retó juguetona.

- Lo creo... pero necesito una prueba para saberlo... - contestó.

- ¿Y que clase de prueba seria esa? - preguntó jugando con él.

- Tu sabes de lo que te estoy hablando - el la miro con picardía.

- No, no tengo idea de que me hablas... porque mejor no me lo muestras... - respondió ella a petición.

- Con gusto...

Se acerco a ella y coloco una mano detras de su cabeza para profundizar mas el beso... pero antes de que si quiera un rose se produjera, Kord llamo a Eli nuevamente.

- Contesta... - dijo la chica al escuchar el sonido.

- Espero que sea importante... - contesto la llamada de un alertado troll.

Kord: ¡Eli, tu y Trixie vengan de inmediato a la Caverna Espina de Pez!

Eli: ¿Porque?¿ Que sucede?

Kord: Loke y Lode!

Eli: Ok, vamos para alla, Eli cambio y fuera

Kord: De acuerdo, Kord cambio y fuera

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó ella.

- Tenemos que ir a la Caverna Espina de Pez... andando - dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Tenia que ser justo ahora... - dijo ella con la mirada baja.

- El deber llama - le tomó el mentón con una mano y le dio un tierno beso. Luego le mostró sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se subieron en sus mecas y en menos de media hora llegaron hasta alla, ambos iban un tanto frustrados, eran muy escasos los momentos en que ambos podian salir y estar a solas, siempre habia alguna llamada de ayuda, un rescate un enfrentamiento o algun otro acontecimiento que no les permitia salir, es tarde era una de los pocos momentos en que podian estar juntos, pero al parecer... "El deber llama" como Eli lo dijo, lo malo es que siempre llamaba... y jamas se podia poner esa "llamada" en espera...

- Informame la situacion - pidio Eli.

- Estan dentro, al parecer hay algo debajo de los cimientos de esta contruccion, mi analizador registra un metal precioso... pero no se para que lo ocuparia el Dr. Blakk - explico el ingeniro.

- ¿Por casualidad ese metal no es... como se llama... Metano?

**Nota; el verdadero ser y uso del Metano no es el que yo le asignare en este FF, le cambiare todo, solo utilizare el nombre, ¿Okis?**

- ¿Si, por que preguntas?

- Bueno es que este tal metal al mezclarse con los componentes del agua oscura, pues aumenta el poder de la misma

- Hay que evitar que lo consigan, no sabemos que tiene planeado Blakk con eso

- Ok, ¿y cual es el plan? - intervino el topoide.

- Entrar alli, ¿y detenerlos? - ofrecio con simplicidad el peliazul.

- Que sea el plan A - dijo Trixie.

- ¿Y cual seria el plan B? - pregunto Eli.

- Se nos ocurrira algo - contesto ella.

- Yo mejor me quedo con el plan A - expreso Kord.

- Ok - dijo un confundido Pronto.

- Basta de hablar, hay que entrar ya - detubo Eli.

- A la orden - respondieron los otros tres al unisono.

- Kord y Pronto vayan hacia arriba, cariño tu y yo iremos abajo, solo es para cubrir mas terreno, entendido? - ordeno el lider.

- Entendido, pero yo no creo que sea "solo para cubrir mas terreno" - molesto el troll.

- Mejor entremos ya... - dijo el chico con un sonrojo.

- Ok, señor "cubrir mas terreno"

- Kord... - expreso avergonzado.

- ¿Que? - dijo con un tono agudo.

- Olvidalo

Kord y Pronto se dirigieron hacia los pisos de arriba, mientras que Eli y Trixie hacia abajo, raramente cuando se busca un mineral o metal es en el suelo, pero en esta ocasion seria en el cielo, dentro de las instalaciones habian tuneles secretos, uno de ellos conducia hacia una caverna que estaba en las alturas, Pronto singularmente por andar "metiendo la pata" descubrio el pasadizo que se lo llevo literalmente volando hacia el lugar.

_**Con Eli y Trixie...**_

- Trix - llamo.

- ¿Dime?- preguntó ella.

- Recuerdas que te prometi... que iriamos a... aquel ehmm... evento, creo... - dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza algo nervioso.

- Si, seria como una cita, los dos solos, disfrutando juntos... una noche... es un detalle muy lindo y romantico de tu parte cariño, es la primera vez que has preparado algo asi para nosotros... - cada palabra que pronuncio lo hizo con esperanzas.

- Yo... Trix, mi amor... tendre que cancelarlo... - ni si quiera se atrevio a mirarla.

- ¿Cancelarlo? - pregunto con tono agudo.

- Cancelarlo... - dijo el rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con más velocidad.

- Siempre cancelas todo... - camino unos pasos alejandose de el.

- No es asi - la tomo por los hombros y la sujeto levemente.

- ¿A no? - en un movimiento un tanto brusco se separo de su agarre.

- Claro que no - se coloco a la defenziba.

- ¡¿Quieres apostar?! Pospusiste lo que te tenia preparado para tu cumpleaños, y que al final de cuentas lo terminaste cancelando! Asi como tambien nuestros planes para nuestro segundo aniversario! Por poco y casi cancelas nuestras cita en el dia de mi cumpleaños! Has cancelado la mayor parte de nuestras citas Eli! - con mucha razon se encontraba enojada.

- Sabes la razon... - trato de defenderse.

- ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque?! Que acaso no quieres que sepan que tu y yo salimos desde hace casi medio año?!

- ¡No es asi! - el alzo un poco la voz.

- ¡¿Entonces?! - pregunto mucho mas que molesta.

- ¡No quiero ponerte en peligro! No quiero que te hagan daño... - comenzo con un tono elevado pero termino de una manera un tanto sentimental.

- Estoy en peligro desde el dia que me uni a la banda de Shane... - recordo.

- No... no es lo mismo - nego mientras la miraba.

- Explicame la diferencia porque no logro entenderla - pidió amablemente.

- Pues... - la verdad es que no habia diferencia alguna.

- ¿Te escucho? - pidio ella.

- No... no hay ninguna diferencia... - respondió sumizo.

- ¿Entonces dime la razon? - preguntó ella nuevamente.

- Yo... no se que decirte

- Chicos lamento interrumpirles pero necesito su ayuda, Pronto descubrio un pasadizo y se lo llevo a no se donde... - dijo el troll llegando.

- Descuida Kord... no interrumpiste nada... - espetó con enojo Trixie luego de marcharse.

- Trix... - el chico suspiro. Pero ya era tarde, pues ya se habia ido.

- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto el mecánico.

- Si... y no se como arreglarlo ahora... - dijo el chico un tanto triste.

- ¿Cancelaste otra cita? - pregunto Kord como si eso fuese algo comun en el, ambos iban caminando despacio.

- ¡No! Jamas cancelo nada... - se defendio.

- Claaaro, y yo me baño todos los dias... - dijo con sarcasmo el troll.

- ¿En serio cancelo tantas cosas? - pregunto el un tanto sumizo.

- La verdad no cancelas nada... solo tus citas con Trixie... jamas los he visto en una cita solos, siempre las haces grupales para evitar que sepan su relacion... - contesto el mecanico sinceramente.

- Claro que no, Trixie y yo salimos muy amenudo a dar paseos - trato de excusar.

- Son "paseos" jamas le has preparado una cita real

- No es asi, recuerdas cuando... - no recordaba nada. -... o aquella vez en que... - ¿Jamas habian tenido una cita? - ... no hemos tenido ninguna cita...

- Nop. Se lo debes amigo - dijo el troll colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Si... esta noche no cancelare nada... y sera nuestra cita... - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Asi se habla - en ese momento llegaron donde estaba la pelirroja.

El Shane se acerco a ella con intenciones de darle la nueva noticia.

- Trix... podri... - ella lo interumpio.

- ¿Kord por donde fue que Pronto desaparecio? - le pregunto ella al mecanico. Ignorando a Eli por completo.

- Por aqui - contesto el troll señalando un librero.

- Trix... queri... - intento el chico nuevamente.

- Voy a revisar esto - fingio no prestarle atencion alguna y se dirigio hacia el librero.

- Auch... - dijo disimuladamente el mecanico.

- ¿Trixie podemos hablar? - pregunto el chico en voz estremadamente alta.

- ¡Lo encontre! - dijo la chica emocionada fingiendo ignorar al peliazul.

- ¿Que encontraste? - pregunto el mecanico. (Estoy viendo BajoTerra y por poco escribo "Quieres molestar al Dr. Blakk un rato mas?" lo dice Eli en el capitulo "El Chico Nuevo Parte 1" el punto es que no estoy en lo que estoy... :3 ).

- Lo que activa el pazadizo, es el movimiento de este libro... con razon Pronto lo tomo... - dijo ella hojeando un libro titulado "Pañuelos con Estilo!".

- ¿Trix me escuchaste? - pregunto Eli un tanto irritado.

- Pero la pregunta es... que fue lo que se lo llevo... - la documentalista seguia ignorandolo.

Entro por el pasadizo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

- Amigo... dejalo para despues... cuando esten solos... - aconsejo el troll en voz baja.

- Tienes razon... pero siento raro que ella me ignore... - dijo el chico en un susurro. -... es mi chica... mi Trixie...

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan posesivo? - pregunto el ingeniero confuso y con una sonrisa picara.

- Desde que Trixie y yo salimos... ella es MI chica, y de nadie mas... aunque ahora... eso se ve amenazado...

- Tranquilo, todo se solucionara con ella, pero hablale con calma, paciencia y se comprensivo - aconsejo el troll.

- Desde cuando eres tan bueno con las chicas? - pregunto el chico extrañado.

- Desde que Akyra y yo salimos - admitio el troll con normalidad. (No pude evitarlo! Kory! x3)

- Espera, espera... ¡¿acaso tienes novia?! - pregunto el chico mas que sorprendido.

- Cada quien tiene sus secretos...

- ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan ahora! - grito la pelirroja desde dentro del pasadizo.

- ¿Sucedio algo? - preguntó el Troll de las Cavernas.

Desde adentro la pelirroja aún se encontraba en shock, ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo? ¿O una ilusión simplemente?  
Desde afuera se veía como un simple librero... y este gran secreto se encontraba allí guardado... ambos chicos entraron por el pasadizo, era increible... se suponía que ese lugar no existía...

_**Continuará...**_

¿Qué lugar? xD Será para el próximo cap. Bueno, Ivan, aquí esta la continuación que habías estado esperando, un tanto corto pero ni modo, espero te haya gustado :)

Gracias por todos sus reviews y también a los que solo leen, ese apoyo me ayuda a seguir adelante :)

Un saludo especial a todos!

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
